Pisu
Godess of Peace Pisu is holds the job on holding peace in the Uiru Galaxy. To be more spefific she is to be sure Senso does not get out of hand. She is concidered to be the weakest of the Light gods however. Pisu is the most least active out of all gods and does little impact in general. Pisu is the creator of the Taiwon which is seen by their peaceful nature. History In the creation of the gods, Pisu was created after Senso with the job to make sure there is a balance between peace and war. However Pisu early on felt that she was underpowered in comparision to the powerful Senso and was afraid. But given Tsukuru had entrusted her with such a responsibility she felt she had to try. When all gods were given a avatar to roam free among the worlds for a day, Pisu drifted around in the cosmos bothered by her responsibility, but then she saw a lush green world and flew to it. She was caught in the beuty of the world and had hoped to use this world as her symbol, but then she saw boars. What seemed to her to be filthy animals she was to leave, Tsukuru stopped Pisu and told her that you cannot judge a being by what they look. And instead what they are, since Pisu was ordered by Tsukuru she followed the boars around watching them, seeing how they moved around like a family and took care of eachother, Pisu had witnessed love and saw some hope in her cause. Despite her first toughts she blessed theese boars to evolve into a humanoid shape. She intended to make the most heart warming and kind race there is despite a scary appearance, they would be known as the Taiwon. A race to learn the other races that there is more to live for than power. Pisu later on spent the rest of the day to bless the forests to be protectors of the Taiwon, given she knew this race would be targeted and she wanted to make sure there is help for them to use in danger. Pisu wanted her race to be so pure it could never be corrupted and she managed to do so. Pisu was a bit sad to leave the mortal realm to enter her own realm. But knowing she had her avatar remaining on the world she could jump in to protect them in emergency if there is no hope for them to live if she dosen't. Eons went on with Pisu watching the worlds, seeing all the pointless wars she tried to stop, they would just never stop. Pisu slowly got stronger doubts on her purpose on what she is doing. When she felt that her presence stopped mattering she sealed her own realm, shutting out all other gods from contact and would stop working to hold peace, ignoring that the worlds pleads for her help. It took long but after a while Senso decided to change his race of war into a race of peace holders in the name of controlling and preventing chaos. Senso is now both responsible for War and Peace after Pisu's absence.